


Broken People and the Way They Crumble

by kaseybaby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopian, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Future, LGBTQ Themes, Self-Acceptance, Trans Male Character, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaseybaby/pseuds/kaseybaby
Summary: Dawn and Dove are twins in that live in a manor where women are trained to be the perfect wives. Dove is perfectly fine with complying with this, but Dawn seeks more from her life. A secret that could potentially ruin them comes to the surface. How will the sisters deal with it in a world where everything is mapped out for them?





	Broken People and the Way They Crumble

Finding your sister's hair in a box when she promised that she’d stop cutting it was not a way that Dove wanted to start her day. Especially when they had check-ins. She should have been keeping a better watch on her before the day came up, but she didn’t have time. She had exams that she couldn’t fail, the Headmaster wanted her to organize a party, and all while she was trying to get enough sleep at night. 

What scared her more than the fact that her sister was falling into her old ways again, was the fact that the Headmaster wouldn’t be happy. The twins in the Manner had rules. They were all supposed to be nice and sweet, keep their rooms tidy, and look the exact same. The last part had always been an issue for Dove’s twin. Dawn hated dressing the same. Hated how her hair was long and always in her face. Hated that she couldn’t run around with the boys just because she was a girl. 

The hair cutting and burning had started in seventh grade. She thought that if she erased the part of her that made her look like her gender, she could finally be happy. But this of course wasn’t the case. She still hated her body and its curves. But, most importantly, she hated the Manner. She never got over being taken away from home after the Mens Revolution. They said that the Manner would make good wives out of all the girls and good businessmen out of all the boys. 

_ The way it should be.  _

Dove picked up the box of charred hair and walked swiftly to her sisters room. Dove was perfectly content with living her life with regulation. She was fine with being a mother and staying at home. Doing her womanly duties and tending to the things that her brain and body could handle. That’s what the school taught. 

She dropped the box on the table loudly and crossed her arms. “Why the hell did I just find a box of your burned hair in the attic? Are you trying to get me in trouble?” She was fuming on the outside, but she was a nervous wreck on the inside. The Headmaster didn’t take kindly to her rules not being followed. Especially from one of her start pupils. 

“How would I get you in trouble, Dove? I was the one that did it.” Her answer was nonchalant and she still kept her back turned away from her sister. She didn’t want to see the upset look on her face and she most definitely didn’t want to have this fight again. 

“Maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass and started caring about someone other than yourself, you would know. When you don’t look the same as me, it shows that we’re not disciplined. I’ve been keeping you in line for all my life and I’m sick of it! You know the rules!” 

“Maybe I don’t wanna be like you. Look at yourself. You’re stressed out over a stupid exam!” 

“Dammit, Dawn! You’re not listening to me. Don’t you want to be a well rounded woman with a nice husband? Don’t you want to get somewhere in life?” 

Dawn contemplated this for a while. She didn’t like the idea of being cooped up in a house and making some man’s food. She didn’t like the idea of being a wife at all. “I  _ am  _ going to get somewhere in life. That doesn’t mean I have to be a dumb housewife!” 

“Do you even care about my feelings? About the fact that you’re not only ruining my life but yours?” She paused for a second to breathe. “Why do you think I made you promise me that you wouldn’t cut your fucking hair off, huh? Answer me!” 

Dawn turned to face her raging sister. “Careful, Dove. Pretty housewives don’t cuss.” 

Dove sighed and took a seat. She ignored her sister's petty comment and looked at her in her eyes. “Why are you acting like this? Why don’t you like following the rules. Why do you keep cutting your hair off?” 

“Because, Dove. I don’t want to be like you. I hate this stupid Manner and all their stupid rules. I hate seeing you give up your dreams just to become a trophy wife who can’t support herself. I hate seeing all these guys so sure of themselves just because they’ve got all the luck in the world. I hate having to grow my hair long. And most importantly, I hate being a girl--” Dawn cut herself off with a gasp. She covered her mouth with her hand before a stream of tears flowed down her face.  _ She wasn’t supposed to say that. _ The two girls were silent for a moment. 

“Oh, Dawn.” Dove rushed to her sister's side, hugging her like they did when they were younger. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have said those things to you.” Dawn shook her head, still in shock. 

“I’m sorry--” 

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Dove looked around her room until she found a pair of scissors. She picked them up and turned to face her sister who was still sobbing. She let out a ragged breath as she stood by her side. “Do you want me to cut the rest off?” 

“But what about the check-in? We’ll fail the semester.” 

“Fuck the check-in. Do you want me to?” Her sister nodded as she looked down at her lap. Through tears, Dove cut her sister's hair. Speaking nice words as she did so. She’d found a new confidence while she did it, and was no longer scared of the Headmaster’s wrath. 

A knock on the door startled both of them as they made eye contact with each other. They stood together, hand in hand, to face the Headmaster. When said woman stepped in, wearing her stilettos and her tight dress, she took one look at the girls and shock filled her expression. “My God, what happened to your hair?!” 

“I cut it,” Dove squeezed her shaking sibling’s hand before speaking again. “He looks better like this anyway.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading!!   
> my insta is tigbittykasey and i’m always looking for new friends!! stay safe (o゜▽゜)o☆


End file.
